gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Homo Novus
}} Neo Humans, taxonomically referred to as Homo Novus (Latin for "New Man") and Homo Sapiens Novus (Latin for "Wise New Man"), were an off-shoot species of Humanity that started to appear within the Human Population of the Milky Way Galaxy after the mysterious activation of the latent Novus Gene in the late 2200s. Generally called Novus and Numanity, these "New Humans", as they were called, possessed extra-normal abilities specific to the Novus Gene. Due to growing jealously of these special traits, Homo Novus were generally abhorred and feared by the majority of Humanity. On an intergalactic scale, the Unified Earth Government expressed an immense distrust and hatred of the Homo Novus, even going as far as to implement mandatory military conscription as well as a discriminatory law against them. On the other hand, the Human Federation were largely tolerant and nondiscriminant of the , which caused the Federation to have a large population of New Human immigrants and allies. To Humanity at large, the were alternatively referred to as Numans, Galactics, Galaxials, and Galatic Humans respectively, and were often written with the kanji 銀河仁, Gingajin. Homo Novus often called themselves New Humans, whereas they called the Homo Sapiens with the derogatory retronym, Old Humans. New Humans also called Humanity Homo Sapiens Antiquus (Latin for "Wise Old Man") and Homo Antiquus (Latin for "Old Man"), a complete opposite to their own taxonomical description. In Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic, Homo Sapiens Novus were generally considered to be the Newtypes of this Spin-off Series, as well as a form of Coordinator. History Prelude to an Origin The Novus Gene, otherwise referred to as the New Genome and the N-Gene respectively, was a strange DNA Complex that had been left dormant within the recesses of the Human Genome ever since the conception and evolution of Humanity. Details on the creation of the N-Gene remained vague and ambiguous at best, typically left to conventional and unconventional theories to discern its origins. However, any and all attempts resulted in either absolute failure or at an unwarranted dead end, due to unknown requirements and specifications as well as possible intervention from outside variables. Many UEG Researchers claimed Origin The First Homo Novus Distinguished Characteristics Homo Novus and Homo Sapiens Classification Artificial Artificial Homo Novus, sometimes referred to as Cyber Homo Novus, Cyber Numans, and False Homo Novus respectively, were Humans who were extensively modified on a genetic level along with cybernetic implants to artificially grant powers similar to a Homo Novus. Due to the Unified Earth Government's strong distaste over natural-borne Homo Novus, they instead decided to imbue and artificially enhance normal humans with similar powers. Most Cyber Homo Novus paled in comparison to their natural cousins but there were cases where several Cyber Homo Novus equally matched a Homo Novus, such as the case with Haschwalth McAllon. Although Artificial Homo Novus were successfully deployed against the Human Federation, they did suffer from one notable design flaw. Artificial Homo Novus were regularly susceptible to extreme bouts of anger and insanity, which can only be controlled by cocktails of numerous drugs and inhibitors. As a means to command complete obedience from their creations, the Unified Earth Government surgically implanted a mind-control device on the base of their necks. Despite the instability and high fatality rate of their Cyber Homo Novus, the Unified Earth Government continued to deploy them, citing it as a necessity to end the Milky Way Civil War. Due to the short number of successful Cyber Homo Novus, the Unified Earth Government resorted to cloning to replace their deceased members. The Unified Earth Government refused to call their creations Artificial Homo Novus, and instead, preferred to call them Enhanced Humans. Enhanced Enhanced Homo Novus, sometimes referred to as Super Homo Novus and Super Numans, were natural-borne Homo Novus that gained enhanced extra-normal abilities. The abilities of an Enhanced Homo Novus were known to be exceptionally potent, so much so that the majority have Transcendent Potential. However, few Enhanced Homo Novus were known to naturally exist. The majority of the Enhanced Homo Novus were created through the consumption of an artificial combat enhancer known as Drink 142 and the Secondary Novus Drug. Transcended A Classification Term commonly utilized by the Unified Earth Government and Human Federation to refer to individual Homo Novus who possessed powers and abilities with no foreseeable limits. Consequently, Transcended Homo Novus were considered to be the ultimate threat on the battlefield and to all forms of Humanity as a whole. Fortunately, the existence of a Transcended Homo Novus was supposedly hypothetical and should not exist. However, the Unified Earth Government and the Human Federation were actively searching the Milky Way Galaxy for any possible indication of their supposed existence. Alternatively, Shiina Nero of the Human Federation Mobile Suit Research and Development Institute theorized that Francis Leblanc and Jean Regendorf VII were actually Transcended Homo Novus yet were unaware of it. But such claims were deemed inconclusive. Known Galactics Unified Earth Government *'Andrew LeBlanc' (Presumed) *'Francis Leblanc' (Presumed) *'Patrick Yagami' (Artificial) *'Deo Noin' Human Federation *'Line of Regendorf' :*'Jean Regendorf I-VII' *'Kei Takagi' *'Sayaka Saori' *'Haschwalth McAllon' (Artificial) Notes Trivia *Homo Sapiens Novus were considered to be the Newtypes of Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic. However, they were genetically more similar to Coordinators (Mobile Suit Gundam SEED) and X-Rounders (Mobile Suit Gundam AGE). Unlike Newtypes, who evolved in response to Space Colonization, the Homo Novus was an accidental yet gradual evolution of a specific population of Humanity. *In a way, could be easily compared to Innovades and Innovators (Mobile Suit Gundam 00), *Due to the Homo Sapiens Novus' possession of extra-normal abilities, they were regularly compared to and called Mutants and Mutates. Their extra-normal abilities were also uncannily similar to the X-Men, a series published by Marvel Comics. This was further evident when coupled with the Novus Conservatory, an Establishment quite similar to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. As such, Individuals associated with the Novus Conservatory were jokingly referred to as the N-Men. Behind the Scenes *Homo Sapiens Novus went through a number of revisions. Originally envisioned as the New Ones, the title was quickly changed to Galactics to fit the theme of Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic. However, it was finally changed to to scientifically fit better and denote itself from Newtypes. *Homo Sapiens Novus were originally conceptualized and designed by to merely explain Jean Regendorf VII's ability to bind Humans to his will. However, it was further expounded upon once Another Poetic Spartan realized the full potential carried. *The Profile Picture of came from the K (anime), a 2012 anime series animated by the studio GoHands and directed by Shingo Suzuki.